Clouds and dirt
by Lune-diamant
Summary: Humans and Angels:Two different, but similar breeds. They were in war and it finally ceased thanks to a deal between Earth and Sky, but is it really over? Guess who are the Angels and who are the Human beings. pairings:AxC and KxL
1. First, there was

**CLOUDS AND DURT**

CHAPTER 1: Fist there was…

Once upon a time, two breeds coexisted the blue planet; demons and angels. However, neither were good or bad, only the history would determine which one is what. Normally, they lived apart and didn't mind one another, but sometimes, two different breeds would share passionate feelings and couples would give birth to a human baby. They grew up between two worlds unaware they would be the next generation of life. However, Hell's population were deeply afraid of Heaven's society and so were angels by demons. So a war exploded between the two breeds and demons lost. They became the flea of Earth. They would be persecuted, being the mean ones and they were forced to hide deep inside caverns and cavities. They perished. Each one of them died leaving no survivors, but a dark legend around their existence.

Angels continued to live in Heaven peaceful since no other sword could be pointed at them. They were wrong. Humans began to see themselves as perfect master breed. They had both demons' and angels' abilities, but most of them didn't know how to use them. However, they were holding both breeds' flaws. Men saw themselves as a perfect mix, but they angels and demons' bloods were not equally share in them. Brown and grey eyes meant demon blood was the bigger part of them. Blue and green (more like blue-green) orbs indicate the human was closer to Heaven. Finally, brown-green eyes were the sign their holders were perfectly balanced, but they are rare. Avid of power, Humans invaded Heaven, but were defeated by angels like demons were. Somehow, they saw their weaknesses and asked for a deal: they wanted peace and balance coexistence. And here begins the story…

A shadow was making its way trough the night. Hiding in the clouds, he searched for his way. His emerald eyes shined in the darkness and a pleasant smile crossed his face when a soft wind caressed his cheek.

-Good night, mother.

In the dark, you could believe his shoulder's length hair was black, but in fact, it was dark blue. However, his feathered wings were completely black. Finally, the young man decided to go back home. He flew silently to a castle surmounting a magnificent valley crossed by a peaceful river and reach to his room. Once inside his apartments, his wonderful wings disappeared in a whisper and the young man headed to his bed. He slowly fell asleep, his mind opening to an other world.

**The young man dream**

_ Light. Everywhere. A figure stands before him. Her slender form his covered by a pure white dress so delicate, her curves show perfectly. Beautiful wings that look like snow silently flap behind her moving slightly her blond shoulder's length hair. Her skin seems pale even in this light. The young man at last went to her and placed himself beside her. They slowly faced each other. Her eyes were burning in this white coldness and showed surprise; pure amber._

_-Why are you in my dreams, mister, huh?_

_ The young man was taken back. Her tone was a little bit harsh like if she was annoyed. The truth is, he didn't know the answer._

_-I don't know miss, I do have the faculty to travel in others dreams and to read the mind the ones I want to, but I don't know why I came to you when I don't even know you._

_-How convenient… Who are you to have such abilities?_

_-I'm a half-breed. Half human, half angel._

_-Show me._

_-Why?_

_-I want to see them. I want to admire them._

_ She was asking, but it almost sounded like an order. An urge to see, a curiosity were melting in her voice and somehow, he wanted to show her. His black wings appeared._

_-They are so…_

_-Evil?_

_-No…beautiful. If white is the mix of all colors, then black is the lack of them so they complete each other don't they? Plus, black is emptiness, so aren't your wings the true purity?_

_-Who told you that?_

_ The girl huffed at that like if she was insult._

_-I'm a big girl and can think by myself, you know._

_-No, I'm sorry, it's not I meant. I mean, aren't you an angel._

_-Yeah._

_-So don't you hate humans and half-breeds?_

_-What!? How can you believe that!?_

_-My fath… People told me that since I'm a baby._

_-You've been lied to, mister. Or at least, my family doesn't think that._

_-I'm… I'm glad._

_-(Laugh) You're cute you know that._

_-Some girls told me that quite often._

_-Oh! Aren't we proud of ourselves!_

_-No, I didn't intended to…_

_-It's alright, I'm kidding. Are you always that shy?_

_ At this, a smirk appeared on his face. No, he wasn't, but this girl…she was on her territory not his, if he would ever meet her again, he would act…differently._

_-Who knows? Maybe I am, maybe I am not._

_-Who are you, mister Mystery?_

_-I'm …_

_ Before he could give an answer, her feature slowly disappeared, a smile playing on her soft pink lips and a promise of a new meeting in her eyes._

The young man opened delicately his eyes wishing to keep in his memory her delicious face forever. Then, a servant knocked on the door and made his entrance.

-Prince Asuran, your father, the king, wishes to leave rapidly for heaven so he requests for you to be ready at noon; this leaving you two hours.

-Tell my father I will be ready.

-As you wish, sir.

Prince Asuran Zala, son of Leonire and Patrick Zala, king of Humanity: that is his identity.

* * *

At noon, Asuran was ready to go and was standing in the middle of a star drawn into a perfect circle. He could have fly to Heaven, but it would have been long and Asuran would have look like a mess. Plus his father couldn't fly and nobody should ever remind him because being not able to do something is the worst thing you could remind king Patrick Zala. Knowing his father was always so silent, the young boy brought a book on the Celestial world. He wanted to know more about his mother, but neither this should be told to his father; the subject was kind of…delicate. The 4 barons and their sons, the king and the prince would get in Heaven after about one hour. Sure, it's quite long, but this way of travelling requires a lot of power, plus they were in no hurry.

When everybody were all set and in the circle, a chant enveloped them and they disappeared silently. Asuran felt himself like he was floating and he almost fell asleep 4 times during his lecture. However, his father kept a hard face. He looked like a statue. The others barons just seemed interested in the scenery of Earth and one of the other boys, Nicol, was quite interested in Asuran book so they read together during the hour. The three other young men, Shinn, Yzak and Dearka, just talked of politic (Yeah… hate politic).

Finally, they arrived not too gently on a white marble floor. The Emperor of Heaven, Uzumi Yula Atha, and his son, Kira, were there to receive them. They invited the groups to go in their rooms so they could refresh themselves a little bit and then start the meeting at 2 p.m. They cordially accepted and went were they were told to.

One hour later, a servant went to get and lead the group to the meeting room. There, the leaders discussed about the issues of the deal and after four hours they finally both agreed to the clauses. It was about time because the daughter of the Emperor who reminded someone to Asuran was about to fall asleep. Not that it didn't interest her, but she couldn't concentrate on this meeting: something obsessed her, a blue haired boy. During almost all the meeting Asuran could see the young blond girl, her eyes on the sheets, but her mind elsewhere and he almost read every thoughts she had.

When they went to the dinner room, it was already decorate as if a ball was scheduled. Some guests were already dancing, others were drink some vines… As soon Uzumi arrived in the room, he lifted his arms and announced solemnly the deal was made and signed. Peace had finally come. Everyone cheered and the musicians started a new joyous song. The guests settled down for dinner and the servants came with the food. When the meal was done, the Emperor once again made an announcement.

-My dear subjects, today is a great day for we have finally achieve to obtain peace. Thanks to the initiative of Humans, we were able to come we a pact and we won't break it! For peace and for love of the future let's be friendly or at least civilise to Humans. They are part of us as we are part of them! I wish us both luck and prosperity.

-I appreciate your speech Emperor Yula Atha and my people will behave for we are strong and proud. Prosperity!

-Thank you King Zala.

At this, everyone acclaimed and went for the dance floor. Prince Kira invited his fiancée Lacus, but stop to say something to her sister.

-Cagalli, won't you dance as everyone else?

-Are you stupid? I can't even walk with those damn shoes. Lacus how do you support this? Plus, the dress is to long, somebody will walk on it, that's for sure!

-Cagalli! Shush! Watch your language! Dad is near, plus what an impression you will do on our guests.

At that, she huffed and the couple went to the dance floor. Asuran was watching and didn't miss a thing. An angel, princess of Heaven, was cursing? That's sure was interesting. So Asuran got up and headed to her. He kneeled beside her and started to whisper so she was the only one to hear.

-So we meet again, Miss.

She turned rapidly her head and her eyes suddenly shined brightly. _How can he be here!_

-Why! I'm really hurt you hadn't noticed me sooner; after all, I'm your dream man, am I not?

-I…I…You are certainly not as shy as in my dream. Plus, don't you know it's rude to read people's mind?

-Well, I now have the upper hand and I'm not reading people's mind, only yours. Yours is so interesting. Plus, we sort of already met in your head, so one more time won't hurt, don't you agree?

-And if one time was enough and I didn't wish you to see what's in my head, what should I do.

-Then, talk to me. No. Dance with me.

-I'm sorry I have to decline your invitation.

-Then I'm happy to tell you that you are quite beautiful yourself.

-Let's dance.

-As you wish, princess.

Asuran laughed and took delicately her hand. They went to the dance floor and started a waltz. This didn't go unnoticed by both kings. Uzumi knew her daughter didn't care about the differences and was happy to see a great symbol of friendship between both kingdoms. However, Patrick Zala didn't like it one bit: his son was already too nice, thanks to the celestial blood; he didn't need a grandson who would only smile all the time, but he show nothing and realised it could have it's advantages.

Back to Cagalli and Asuran, he would always tease her by some commentaries about how she was acting so shy when, in the dream, she didn't care about what she says. Finally, Cagalli had enough to be red in front of everybody so she excused herself and went to the birds' room. Asuran wasn't really invited, but he felt in her head even if she tried not to think of it that deep inside she wanted to know more about him. Kira saw them leave and questioned his father with his eyes. Uzumi smiled to him: he had nothing to worry about.

Cagalli walk to a room and then disappeared when she flew to the ceiling. Impressed, Asuran went to where she was standing and saw a hole where she vanished. He let his wings appeared and fallowed her. She was there: her light blue dress floating as if it were made of wind. There were no walls and no windows only bars taken by birds. Cagalli was petting an eagle.

-Of all the birds here, you choose an eagle?

-Yep.

-Why?

-If you come near me, it will attack you.

-What if you come to me?

-Why would I do that?

-Because you're intrigued by me.

-Maybe.

-And you want to touch my wings see if they are as soft as they look.

-Stop reading my mind…

She pouted and he chuckled softly.

-I didn't read your mind. I just looked into your pretty eyes and took a chance.

-Oh…You're a snake.

-No, in fact I'm a dragon, what about you?

-Hum…snake.

-(chuckle) So you are…

-Sixteen going on seventeen. And you are eighteen, ne?

-Indeed.

-You are…strange, prince Asuran.

-Asuran will do and you are special, princess.

-Cagalli is my name. I don't like being called princess.

So you're not luckily born.

-Depends…

-Hum? Oh, that's really nice of you, Cagalli.

-Argh!

-What? I wanted to know and I'm flattered I'm the reason you feel lucky to be born princess.

-I…you are not the only reason…

-I have no doubt about it. Still afraid of me?

-No…

-Then why are you shaking?

-I feel something.

Cagalli then got nearer and started to touch Asuran's wings. They were so soft; like silk! She then faced the prince and touched his face. Something happened between the two young adults. A strong wind circled around them and they were crushed on one another. When the wind fell down, Cagalli was violently shaking now and was panting hard. Asuran tried his best to calm her down, holding her so she would feel his presence.

-Cagalli, just breathe in, breathe out. Tell me, what happened?

-So…that's how…that's how he felt?

Felt? Yes, he had felt something. Like if the greatest thing in the world was given to him, like if the world had exposed it's most treasured secret to him. Like if the most important person for him was inside of him and they were only one. This last comment might almost be true.

-Cagalli, please, talk to me. I'm a bit lost here.

-You don't know? You don't… my brother and Lacus felt it, they experimented this…this means…

-Hello. Asuran to Cagalli: I need explanations.

-Oh!… Yeah, right. The things is…

At this moment, a servant came in and when the couple realised his presence, Cagalli hastily backed away from Asuran. The prince was not ready to kill, but almost. He is really curious and wanted to know what surprised the princess so violently. The servant announced their presences were requested by the Emperor to do not be rude to the guests. He's lying. My father asked him to get us, not Cagalli's.

-Thank you, we are coming in a few moments.

-The servant flew back inside.

-Cagalli, what happened?

-Huh? Oh! Hum, nothing, just forget it. _We are bonded; we are souls mate. I feel so…_

-Full of life?

-What? Oh, no! You didn't!

-You wouldn't tell me and I was right to do so.

-I didn't want you…

-To be attracted by you only because of that.

-No…no…that's not it…

-Yes, it is, but do not fear, it will never happen.

-Oh.

-Because you pleased me since that dream.

He then walked to her and enveloped her waist by his arms. Her breath cut and her heart skipped a beat. Slowly, he reached for her lips, but she could almost feel his soft ones on hers, she silently whispered they needed to go back to the ball. This seriously broke the moment, but Asuran just laughed a little bit and offered her his arms. They exited the birds' room and headed to the ballroom. The ball was still happy and loaded with energy.

Cagalli saw her father looking at her and remark that beside him, king Zala seemed a little frustrated. Asuran noticed it and reed his father's mind. It was so chaotic! He knew his son was trying to see through him and tried to hide he was thinking, but the boy saw it wasn't really happy and sweet. What was his father planning?


	2. You are whatever you want to be

Hey guys! Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It's my first real fanfic a actually put on internet so that people can read it, so even if i get unpleasant comments, it doesn't really matter, but if you do want to flame me, then please don't give me crap and tell me how to improve. I'll be happy to consider your suggestions. One more thing: Merry Christmas! Peace to everyone and I wish you happiness!

Your dear lune-diamant

**CLOUDS AND DURT**

**Chapter two:** You are whatever you want to be

The ball was finally over after two o'clock. Cagalli and Lacus were almost sleeping on a bench on one of the many balconies of the ballroom. Kira was talking to Asuran, longing to know more about the guy who enchanted her sister. Earlier, he had seen Cagalli dance with him and she never dance with anyone willingly. Not even him for her lesson. They talked for about an hour now and this prince was special. Sure he was human, but there was something else, maybe his father could inform him there.

When everyone were gone, a servant cam to ask for Asuran. The young man looked at the sleeping angel princess and then at her brother. Kira shook hand with him and silently took Lacus in his arms without waking up Cagalli. When they were both inside Asuran crept to the girl and kneeled down. He kissed her cheek and slowly brushed aside a bang of her blond her in front of her eyes.

-See you in your dreams…or mine.

He then left. Kira came back at this moment to see him leave. He was about to take Cagalli in his arms, but she suddenly woke up and realised Asuran was nowhere to be seen.

-Kira, where is he?

-Who?

-Don't search me, bro!

-He returned from where he came from.

-Oh.

-You'll see him back…well, knowing you; you will.

-Kira…does it means to be soul mate in our world?

-Some might see that as a benediction. Others like a curse. It means that you can't be with anyone else than this person. If you try, than your heart and mind will get lost in the universe.

-Huh?

Kira chuckled at that. Her sister really knew how to express herself just with monosyllables.

-You'll become crazy.

-Oh. So it's not really fun, isn't it?

-Well, when you find this person and have the capacity to have their firs deep 'spiritual' relation with him, then you will reach true heaven. You will be a high-class angel.

-So human can't have one?

-Why do you ask?

-Curious. Just answer.

-They did have one, but they don't really believe in them anymore, so they can't feel it when it's THE one. Their heart and souls aren't connected nowadays.

-Okay, thanks Kira.

-No problem.

Cagalli made her way to the ballroom slowly. She was still feeling sleepy and with those shoes, there was no way she could make it to her room without banging into a doorframe. The Heaven prince was looking at her, but then turned his eyes to the ground when he started to talk again.

-He's your soul mate, isn't he?

-Wha…?

-Asuran.

-…

Kira faced her, wearing a sad look in his beautiful purple eyes. He had almost wish her little twin sister would grow up virgin and with eleven cats. Cagalli gave him a genuine smile.

-It's none of your business, bro, but I think he is.

-Think? You don't think.

-Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!

-Whoa! Calm down! I just meant that it's not just a supposition. You know.

-Indeed.

-So you will see him again. One way or another. You're not the type to live with eleven kittens.

-Huh?

-Forget it. Just go to bed.

-Do you think he's still…

-Sorry, Cagalli, he's back home.

-Okay. G'night.

-Sleep tight. She needs to learn how to live without him. She won't see him for a long time.

Maybe she won't, maybe she will…

The princess left, leaving Kira whispering to the stars to guide the elements for Asuran and Cagalli's peace. She headed to her room, her mind dizzy with thoughts of the past events.

Asuran was waiting in the same room he first saw when he arrived and saw a blond hair girl pass by the door. He smiled to himself and took his place in the middle of the circle. His father was intensely looking at him, digging holes in his back. His son just smirked, but soon he was wearing a frown.

Nicol came to him, a tired smile on his young face.

-What's the matter, Asuran?

-Something might be wrong.

-What?

-Destiny.

-Is it your…special powers?

-Shush! How do you know that?

-So, I was right…When you were dancing with the princess, your eyes were shinning…glowing deep emerald. No human can have this light in his eyes. It was guess though.

-Oh…So I just revealed my secret all by myself.

-Yeh. However, there was a rumour, but I think it's mainly because girls are crazy about you.

-Could anyone else have seen that?

-Don't think so. You were pretty close to the princess.

-(chuckle) Yeah. Anyway. Can I trust you about this? I don't think my father would be pleased that his kingdom knows I'm no full human.

-I won't say a word about that.

-Thank you.

They went silent until they finally arrived. Everyone went to sleep, the barons and their sons were to stay for the night, since it was so late.

_Asuran's dream_

_He was still there. This time, HE had make his best to be able to return in her mind. The place was different. White clouds were everywhere. An eerie was enveloping him. Finally, he saw her; floating on a puffy clouds in a sky blue dress, her pure wings out._

_-Miss me, princess?_

_-Should I have?_

_-Ouch._

_-Have my manners improved, prince?_

_-Not one bit._

_-They laughed together, but as soon as they stop, a silence settled down. Asuran finally reached for her hand and gently caressed it with his thumb._

_-Cagalli, listens. You know I have some powers…_

_-I kinda figured it out after all the time you read into my mind, but I want to know more about those powers so I'll do research for you._

_-Oh…well, thank you, but that's not the point. I feel something…_

_-What do you mean you feel something, sure you're holding my hands, but…_

_-God, you talk a lot! Just wait pleased sweety…_

_-Nani!? (What! In English)_

_-Forget that, it was spontaneous. Okay…God will I say it?_

_-Don't think so, I hear someone calling for me._

_-Just wait. Argh! Be careful, Cagalli. Meet me here tonight._

_-I promise._

_-Good! Now go._

_Hastily, he kissed her on her forehead and watched her amber eyes disappear._

_ He then tried to concentrate on the dreams of his father. Everything went dark as if ink was spread everywhere. Flames burnt feathers, turning them to ashes, but it was all he could see. Was it his wings or pure angels' one? He couldn't believe his father. And he was there looking everywhere with pleasure. Screaming like a mad man._

_-Lenore! See! They weren't so strong! They weren't so mighty! And you preferred them! You wished for their acceptance for you and him! But NO!! Never! You hear?!_

_ Suddenly, he stopped. Sensing something or rather someone. Seeing his father tensed, Asuran came back to his own dreams. Not as sweet as the one with Cagalli, but at least, not as awful as the one of the king._

The Heaven princess woke up a murderous look in her eye. Mirralia Hawk, one of her best friends slowly backed away from the unhappy blond girl.

-Huh…Good morning…

-Why on Earth so early!

-I just came back from the diplomatic trip. So I thought you would be happy to know. I was gone for two weeks so I wanted to see you.

-So nice of you! Anyway, what were you doing there again…you were with your artist group, right?

-Yes, we had to please with our arts the angels our politicians were to meet, so they would be in a good mood.

-Did it worked?

-I guess.

-Did you do anything…unladylike?

-Cagalli! How can you think of that?!

-I'm just making sure you're all right! So you being back mean that I have to start back dancing lesson, ne?

-Indeed.

-Hurray!

-Well, I heard it was quite a party yesterday and you even dance with one of the guests.

-Who's the dummy who told you that.

-I promised to keep the secret. I think he feared for his life.

-So he's a he…

-Drop it, Cagalli. Now, get up and come. You have to dress up, eat something and then dancing lesson.

-Aren't you tired of your trip?

-Not want bit!

-Oh joy!

-Come on! After, I'll go with you to your dear battle training, okay.

-Coming.

It wouldn't be so hard to get up and pass trough her day if she had been able to catch more sleep, but the princess was strong and could handle it. Plus, she really wanted to do some researches about Asuran.

So there she was, trying to dance the best she could. Now that she had a soul mate, she had to work harder; not exactly for him, but because if she wasn't able to unleashed the purity of her heart, she would never have her wings of light and will never be able to connect with the one she chose. Since she found THE one, she didn't want to be alone all her life long.

-Wow! Cagalli, you're actually doing a great job. You're motivated! We might call it a day!

-Great! Now can we go fight.

-Oh my God! What a change of mentality! Well then let's go!

For two hours, the 'lovely' princess punched and kicked on sandbags. She couldn't fight with Mirralia since, primo, she didn't really know how, and secundo, any risk to spill blood was avoided in Heaven. Cagalli was still able, a few years ago, to get to daggers and started to train with them on sandbags.

When she was finally over, she said her goodbye to her friend and went to clean herself before going her father office. She got inside the room and spotted what she wanted: the keys to the restricted area of the library. The Emperor tore his eyes from his papers and looked at her.

-What can I do for you, Cagalli?

-Oh! Just wanted to see you!

-Yes, I believe you would if you had nothing else to do, but that's never the case.

-Right.

-Yeah, okay. I just wanted to know what is our relationship with humans now?

-Well. Not as friendly as yours with that blue hair young man, but bla.bla.bla…

As he was talking, her daughter was getting nearer to where were hanged the keys, just behind her father's head, and placed herself behind him, looking at his work as he talked and talked. She moved her hand behind her back and silently took the keys. When he was over with his little speech, she thanked him and hastily escaped.

Cagalli headed to the library, running like if she had a mad dogs chasing after her. Making sure no one saw her, she used the key on a hidden door and got inside. There weren't many books, well, about fifty. The young girl searched for a long time. What should she look for? Half-breed? Wings? Humans? Half-breed could be a good idea.

Of course, a lot of books were about Humans, but at last, it was there, before her eyes. She learned that Asuran could have been wingless, or worst: he could have had worthless wings. The colour somehow is a heritage of Asuran's mother, since his father was human. When a human tainted her, she chose to wear to whom her fidelity was directed to. However, his powers came from his human blood. In fact, it was from his demon blood. They had a connected mind between them and it's the source of his ability to read minds and to visit people's dreams. Demons were able to mesmerize and erase people's memory when they looked into their eyes and touched their forehead with theirs, but Asuran never talked about that. About his angels' power, he certainly had the grace, the agility, sharpness and swiftness of them. Silent he could pass for a shadow in the dark. Plus, he could be able to transport himself to one place to another in a few seconds, but not many angels could do that. Kira managed to do it once, but finished in bed for a full week, exhausted by the effort. Even Cagalli, and she sure was courageous, didn't dare to try.

Closing the book, she hoped she could have those powers, but knew her life was easier than his and regretted the thought. Silently, she put everything back in order and succeeded to get to the dinner room. The day was hers now, however maybe she would pass it trying her teleportation skills.

* * *

By the time the Human prince woke up, the day wasn't so young anymore. Slowly, he got up and walked to his balcony. He admired the world by his feet. Which kingdom would be destroyed? Witch people would suffer? It didn't really matter. None of them should bare the nightmare he saw in his father dream, but surely his father wasn't planning to transform Earth in a place of blood of fire, so logically, Heaven was in danger. Then again, maybe this dream was a nightmare for King Zala too. Maybe Asuran could give some credits to his father. Maybe there was still hope.

The prince crisped his fists and sighed. Finally, he spread his wings and flew to his father's office. At this time, he should be in a meeting with the barons, so he was free to sneak in for at least an hour.

In a few minutes, he reached the tour where the King's office was and entered by an open window; luckily, it was the end of spring and the air was cool. Once inside, he stopped and carefully scanned all the room. Where should he look and what should he search for? A plan, documents? His diary? That could be a good idea, but hen again where?

So many possible places it could be hidden and no time! Seeing the minutes flying away, Asuran started his researches right away: his desk, his many books… He even checked the chairs and the statues. He sighed finding nothing that could help him. Suddenly, something caught his eyes: the painting of his mother when she was alive and happy. It was rather small, but a little bit too large…too large. The boy took it in his hands and tried to see if there was a way to install anything in it. Indeed. The painting could be removed easily from the frame and was empty. Well, besides a small book.

Asuran returned it many times, not daring yet to open it, but he could wait for all day long, so he finally got rid of his guilt and rapidly read passages.

_Lenore is dead. She preferred them to me. She tried to bring our tainted son with her, but I stopped her. I thought she had change. I thought she had understood we were better than Angels, being the mixed breed of demons and Heaven people. However, I should have known better. She was an angel. Seeing her wings turn black freaked her out and couldn't bare to see that she was becoming more like us thanks to our relationship. God, she was beautiful when I first see her! She was from their race, but everyone could change. So I thought. Why didn't she believe we were the powerful ones? Why did she want to go back in Heaven when she knew they would all die with my plan? I just couldn't let her take with her the baby. There was no way I was going to see all of my efforts burnt to ashes. She will see from where she is right now, that we are the future and she'll finally be proud in what she gave in at the beginning._

-What? Why does he talk like this about mom, I thought he was madly in love with her. She wanted to go back in Heaven, but why? What plan is my father talking about? God, he's so…convinced he's the best, I can't believe. But he writes nothing about THE plan… How can I help if know nothing? Damn it!

He stopped, hearing faint voices. He hastily replaced everything back where it belonged and escaped by the window. Not wanting to be seen by servants he tried to be as unseen as an ant and returned to his room. The handsome young man walked to his door and got out like if nothing ever happened. The moment he stepped in the corridor, the four barons' sons came to meet him. Izak called him with he's usual hateful tone.

-Hey Zala! Your father wants you.

-I beg you pardon?

Shinn rolled his eyes, either because of Izak behaviour or either because of Asuran ignorance.

-Your father asked to see you. He's about to finish the meeting and…

-And it looked really tense back there.

-Dearka! Don't cut me like this. Geez! How can your company be so appreciate by girls.

-Well, I'm handsome, charming, clever…

-Okay, that's enough. I don't need this.

Nicol laughed and suddenly realised something.

-Hum, guys, Asuran is gone.

* * *

Well, I'm done. It took me 4 days I think to write 7 pages on Word. It's not much, but I was in my exams so let's say I didn't sleep to much, plus Christmas is the day after tomorrow, so I'm busy! Anyway I'll try to update as soon as I can, but it's really hard to always have inspiration, so at least in a week or so, the next chapter will be there. No kidding, I completly forget my orther story, but this one need chapters, so come on, bring dictionaries! 


	3. I do, do I?

**CLOUDS AND DIRT**

**Chapter three:** I do…do I?

Cagalli was running to her father's office. She really wanted to practice her teleportation skills; perhaps she would be better than her dear brother. When she reached her destination, she knocked on the door and got inside once the Emperor let her in. The princess just wanted to put back the key where it belonged, but it looked like his father wanted to give her again a little speech.

-Cagalli, my dear daughter, we need to talk.

-Oh-oh.

-Be serious for a moment, please. As you know, your twin brother found his other half, Lacus, and I'm really happy they were the soul mate of each other. Being his twin, maybe you have one too because you have a blood and heart bond with him; or maybe you don't because he has one, this fulfilling the philosophy of yin-yang (Kira has one so you can't to balance the spiritual world). Then again, it's just a theory. However, you are old enough to be considered like a woman, so it might be time for you to…

-Oh no, you are not gonna…

-Cagalli, women in angel civilisation are the ones who pass heritage to their heir and you know our people need figures.

-Why me, father? I'm not fancy, I'm not THE perfect pure angel! You even told me I could be taken as a half-breed.

-You know it wasn't an insult.

-I know that and I was even a little flattered, but I just wanted to point out that I might not be the best to take the job.

-Then who? Lacus? You know she and Kira have no intention to take the direction of Heaven and I don't believe they have what it gets to rule our kingdom.

-…

-And you need someone by your side; since Yuna is back from his diplomatic trip, he might be the best to help you. He's young, handsome, well built …(author's note: I SO DO NOT THINK THAT!!! But it's for my story, so God, I beg you pardon!)

-No! You're not seriously thinking to…! You can't!

-Keep your calm, young lady! I remind you that I'm your father and you owe me respect.

-And do you have any respect at all for me!? I…I'm out of here.

She jumped up, her chair falling noisily on the floor. Cagalli ran until she reached the balcony where she had fallen asleep during the bal. Spreading her wings, she let herself fall to descend on earth.

-_I can't let father marry me to him. I want…I want freedom, peace, acceptance! I want to live my life! Why can't I choose? Plus, I do have a soul mate, but would he understand it? Would he accept my soul mate is a half-breed? He can say what he wants, he chose for me one of the richest and more powerful bastards in Heaven. But I want…I want Asuran! He doesn't care about my language or my behaviour so far and I want to believe in him! I want to be with him and if I can't than maybe it's best for me to turn crazy…with this stupid and idiot Yuna there was no way I could keep my sanity anyway._

_God! In what have I gotten myself into! I just had to have a soul mate and turn crazy about him! Nothing matters now! I need to see him!_

Tears streamed down her cheeks, fogging her vision, but she just brushed them off. She needed to concentrate herself so she could spot him. They were linked, so according to her studies, Cagalli was able to find him.

It took her five hours to finally reach the castle of the King Zala. The tough princess got trough rain, strong cold and cool wind, and even icy water drops. She was so tired; she could faint, but at the moment, all she wished was to die; Cagalli was so far from home!

At lost of energy, she flew towards a tower and get inside by a window. She had seen him trough it. Once she put a toe on the marble of the stairs, a sharp sword threatened to cut her throat. She gasps, but was able to escape thanks to her wings.

-Are you mad or what?!

-Cagalli?!

-Oh.

-It was Asuran.

-What are you doing here? I could have killed you!

-No, you couldn't have because you didn't really want to kill somebody and since we are connected I was able to find you.

-Yeah, but it's not the best moment I was heading to see my father: he asked for me and…Cagalli! You're soaking wet! Why didn't you take the transportation circle?

-I could have been stopped, but it's not the place to talk…I feel dizzy here; it must be the altitude.

-I don't think so, you're so white…Okay, here, take my cape, wait for me and don't show your face until I'm back. I'll come back in a few minutes. My father's office is just behind that door. If someone asks you what you're doing here, just say you're waiting for me. So hold on, I'll be back!

He kissed her hot forehead and entered in the office.

His father was there, his eyes glued on his work.

-Sit down Asuran, I have something to tell you.

-Well, I'm sorry, but now is not really the best moment…could I come back later?

-I'm a very busy man, Asuran, and what could be more important than what I want to tell you?

-Hum…Well…Hum…I have problem to hide my wings and since now I'm able to, then I should use this moment to come back to my room to hide.

-Oh, that's alright, hurry up! Make me know when you can talk to me again.

-Thanks.

Asuran hurriedly got out and closed the door behind him. Cagalli was still there, as straight as a broom.

-Cagalli?

-Asuran, I think I feel a little worst than when I left my kingdom.

-You think? Come on, I'll carry you.

-No, I'm still able to walk.

-If you say so…

Cagalli made a few steps a stopped.

-Okay, I think I'm going to puke.

-No, you won't! That's enough! I'll take you to my room. You must have a fever.

The charming prince took his princess in his arms like a baby and jumped by the window, his dark wings wide open. He flew to his room. They could have been seen, but the chance of being discovered in the corridors of the castle was bigger.

Asuran brought her to his bed and let her fall onto it. She was shouting to him she wanted him to let her go, so he did what she wanted.

-Hey! That was rude!

-So were you.

-…

-Being strong doesn't mean you can't accept help from others. Kira told me you couldn't accept being considered less useful than a man.

-He told you that, huh?

-Yes. Now, if you please would want to rest, it would be nice. You're not the first guest my room has seen.

-Wh.What!?

-Damn it! It's not what I meant!

-I can't believe I got you for my soul mate. I'm out of here. Bring me to your teleportation circle! I want to go home!

Cagalli struggled to get up, but Asuran spread his wings and prevented her by holding her shoulders, his wings flapping behind him to add more power to his grip.

-Stop it! Or I'll tie you to the bed and I assure you knots have no secret for me!

-What! That's enough! I'll marry this damned Yuna, even if I go crazy!

-Sorry, repeat that!

-Hum…I'm sick; I say stupidities.

-No, repeat that!

-My father wants me to marry an important politician. Yuna doesn't care 'cause he wants the power, but he's so annoying I can't stand it.

-He is so annoying that you'll be a mad woman?

-No, it's because of you!

-Me?!

-Yes, since you are my soul mate, if I bond to someone else, so do you, we'll lost our sanity.

-So it's my fault, huh?!

-…

-So don't blame me!

-Okay, I'm sorry, I…I was just upset you had so many 'visits'.

-I was talking about friends, servants, silly princess!

-Well, I couldn't really know that, now could I? Now, shut up, my brain is playing drum in my head.

-That's why I'm telling you since the beginning to just relax on my bed. Sleep for few hours and I'll wake you up, so I'll bring you to the teleportation room and you'll be back home in a less bad shape.

-Okay…thanks.

-Yeah, no problem, now hit the pillow.

Asuran went out of the room and locked the door. Then, he ran to his father office. When he finally arrived, the prince took a big breath et knocked. His father let him in. The king looked annoyed, but he gladly asked Asuran to sit down on one of his chairs.

-I'm glad you're finally back to normal, son.

-Thanks, father. What did you want to tell me earlier?

-Great! Straight to the point. I wanted to tell you that the barons and I have come to a decision concerning your future.

-My future…

-Yes. Soon, it will be time for you to get a wife.

-Oh. Shit.

-And since, you are half human, half…arhem…angel, we thought you could be a good choice for the princess of Heaven.

-Wh…What?!

-Please behave, Asuran!

-Sorry father, but why…

-What is it? You don't want to marry her? You wish to displease me?

-No, of course not, but if they refuse? The pact will still be…

-They won't refuse.

-But…

-They won't, now go. We're done.

-Yes.

-_When will I be able to talk to him? He's always so cold. Plus, will Cagalli accept this? Should I tell her? And what do I want?_

Suddenly, Asuran started to run faster he ever did and reached his room. He got inside and noticed Cagalli was sleeping. He went to his bathroom and brought back a wet cold clothe. The boy gently presses it on the princess' forehead and for the next two hours, he let her rest, because after this little nap, she needed to go back to Heaven.

-Cagalli.

The princess opened her eyes on Asuran.

-Hello, sleepy head.

-Mmmm.

-You need to go back.

-I know.

-Fallow me.

Hastily and noiselessly, they sneaked in the teleportation room; Cagalli installed herself in the middle of the pentacle and Assuran tried to concentrate his energy, so he would be able to send Cagalli back in Heaven, but before she went home, he had to ask her something.

-Cagalli, will you really marry him?

-I hope not.

-Because he's an asshole or because you don't like arranged marriage?

-What kind of question is that? And Yuna isn't an asshole; he's just plain stupid.

-Just forget it.

-You need to sleep too.

Asuran sighted and lowered his amazing eyes. Cagalli looked puzzled and went to him, but he stopped her.

-Go back in the middle. You need to go back.

-I feel so appreciated.

-I'm doing this for both of us. What if your people thought we kidnapped you?

-My brother knows I'm alright. We are twins, so we kind of have a special blood bond.

-So talk to him when you get back home. I'm sure he'll help you with you wedding problem. It surely didn't help to come here. I can't do anything and don't understand why you came to me.

-Me neither. _Can't I just visit him? How rude! He's so cold!_

-You can, but be more careful next time. Anything could have happened to you.

-Stop reading my mind.

-Sorry bad habits.

-Send me back home.

-One more question. When you said earlier you would become mad with Yuna if you bonded to him, what did you mean?

-Humans created for a brief moment a special link between two of them when they…well, when they make love. However, two angels connect together when they share both their blood and charka (in French: chackra (??)). Normally, they do that during a ceremony after their wedding. It's to affirm their bond, their ownership of one another like sex in your society after your marriages, but since my soul belongs to you and yours to me, them being unable to make one in this holy ceremony, will shatter and leave us both unconscious: alive, but unaware of what surrounds us.

-Joy, we sure are lucky.

-Yeah, well, if we are able to connect, we will become high-class angel.

-And this would be great because…?

-It's the goal of a lot of angels. They are the ones who were once taken as gods and goddesses. Their power can bring peace and harmony to the world.

-In mythology, gods often were touchy. They weren't high-class angels; they were high-class demons. The world needed to keep its harmony. Demons weren't really bad; it's just that the theory of yin and yang had to be respected.

-And not nowadays?

-Harmony is long gone. Since six hundred sixty-six years, there was no sign of soul mating. Six hundred sixty-six years have past since angels defeated them. It must have been demons' last spell. They were in their right to do so, but during this time, humans improved in a lot of disciplines and began to think that we were thin air and were shadows of an antique past. War started; Peace came back. Now, high-class angels' mission should be to maintain peace and protect both angels' and humans' population from each other and from themselves.

-And you want to be this?

-(laugh) Better to become this than to turn empty. Plus, in mythology, they had their lives, their children, and their joy. I'll still be able to feel, fight, love etc… It's not that bad.

-Thanks, have a great flight, princess.

The prince closed his eyes and concentrated his energy on the pentacle. Wind encircled him and his feet quitted the ground. Cagalli waved her hand goodbye and disappeared.

She stayed in nothingness and silence during an hour. Finally, the scene of the teleportation room appeared before her eyes. However, something was wrong. Cagalli thought guards would be standing in front of her, each side of the entrance door, but there were none. Her head sleepy because of the fatigue and the travel, she did her best to stay focused. They were supposed to be there. Why did they quit their positions?

Suddenly, the door opened. Kira and Lacus made their entrance.

-You are so unlucky to have a twin. I know you by heart Cagalli.

-Good, so you covered me?

-I shouldn't have.

-It was for a good reason.

-And what might that be? Be captured by Humans and become a star in their circus? You were gone for more then eight hours, Cagalli! We have be waiting for five!

-Dad wanted me to marry Yuna!

-Oh!

-I panicked! I didn't know what to do! Admit I have a hybrid as my soul mate or simply become mad when I'll have to give my 'husband' an heir?

-He'll believe you if we are two to tell him. He loves us; he certainly doesn't want you to lose your soul.

-Hey! What about me, Kira? I want to help too! I'll be by your side Cagalli.

-Thanks Lacus. Oh! By the way, when is your wedding? You and Kira should evaluate, no?

-Well, we thought of a date, but when Kira discovered you had a soul mate, he wanted to wait for you.

-Kira, you're so cute; waiting for his sister to try new things. Just like when we were young…

-No, it's not true.

-Yes, it is.

-No, it's not.

-Yes, it is.

-No, it…

-My! Stop it, we need to eat a little something and go see your father. Cagalli, you need to take a shower first. I'll give you some of my energy; you look worn out.

-No, Lacus. I'm her brother; I should give mine to her.

-Oh. Okay.

Lacus' action plan was perfectly respected. Before they turn the knob of the Emperor's office's door, Cagalli was less stressed and ready to keep her calm. Kira certainly did something to hold her nerves down like that.

The trio silently got inside. The twins' father was talking to a man; a human. When the Emperor saw his children, he silenced his guest and asked him to go rest in a guest room. The moment, the man was outside of the office, the Emperor proposed to the young adults to take a seat.

-Cagalli! Did your picnic with miss Hawk clear your reckless head?

-Huh…somehow?

-Good. However, I have some news for you.

-I'm afraid I must speak first father. What I have to say can't wait. I won't do like in those novels…anyway. I just wanted to tell you that I can never marry Yuna.

-That's I wanted to see with you. You have a choice to do Cagalli and…

-And I did it: I won't. If I do, Heaven will have a worthless queen.

-What do you attend to make me understand, Cagalli?

-I found my soul mate.

-Oh. So what could have been prepared for you should be decline,

-Yes.

-And who is he?

-You know him. He's really nice and didn't do anything improper; he's a true gentlemen and I promise you he won't cause any trouble at all.

-Cagalli, who is he?

-Asuran Zala from the human's kingdom.

-Patrick Zala's son?

-Yes.

-Lacus and I can assure, Cagalli is telling the truth, father.

-Interesting.

-Huh?

-A hybrid as a son-in-law… well, it's good for the peace between our kingdoms… Plus, there is this demand.

-What do you mean?

-The man you saw is a messenger. King Zala would like to arrange a marriage between you and his son to consolidate our pact.

-What!

-I guess I have no reason to refuse since he's the only who can be by your side, but I want to have a little chat with him first.

-But, I'm still young…

-Cagalli, almost every girls are married at your age or have a fiancé. You are anxious, but it will past. Sharing your life with someone might be better than you think. You need support to, one day, take my path. You refused Yuna, but you won't refuse this wedding. It is a blessing for you, him, Heaven and Earth. Be reasonable, Cagalli.

-Have I ever been reasonable…it's okay. Now, if you could pardon me.

With those last words, she got out of the office. Leaving her childhood behind and heading towards her future.

* * *

I tried to indroduce some explanations, hope it wasn't too boring! 


	4. Hatress of dreams

Hello! Okay, I just have to say a little something. I wrote half of the story in just one shot, but I had I really hard time with the las part, so I'm sorry if it isn't really good. Well, I'm better let you make your own opinion on my work.

**CLOUDS AND DIRT**

**Chapter four: **Hatress of dreams

In dark catacombs, dirt and dry blood can be seen on the cracked ground, the partly demolished walls and even on the menacing ceiling. The wind murmured through the fissures. Or was it? Ceils full of corpses and skeletons were everywhere, but in the hollow of a remaining pillar, a wooden door were still standing; behind it a low fire were burning, but it was not the only remaining things alive. Thin people were stuck in other prisons; their wings dark with blood and God knows what. They were unfed, but they were doomed to die even if those leashed angels were saved: 'scientists' tainted them.

Suddenly a screeching shout were heard, this awakening the ones who found sleep thanks to their illness. Every angel flinched. Their victim was too young, much too young, but now she had no future anymore, like the rest of them.

Two middle age men brought the little girl. Her head down, still her dirty honey hair couldn't hide her delicate white lips and her empty blue eyes. The humans opened the door of the ceil and let the fourteen years old child on the cold unsteady marble. A woman with a broken black wing and a torn white one reached to the girl.

She wrapped the child in her arms and tried to comfort her. Then, the tainted angel looked at her arms and saw cuts and small holes filled with dark blood.

-Damned monsters! She didn't even start her life and you already took it away from her!

-Shut up! You are more useful than in those celestial gardens 19 where we…recruited you and your comrades.

The small girl moaned and opened her eyes.

-Mother…

-Yes, sweet heart, I'm hear, by your side.

-It hurts. I feel them inside.

-They tried to inject you their blood, didn't they?

-Yes…

Then, the mother and the daughter let their tears rolled down their cheeks, the girl gripping the woman like if her life depended on holding the thing fabric of her mother's dress.

-Don't worry I won't let you transform. I won't let you be what they want you to be. You'll remain a angel. Now, hold me. Hold me like you never would see me again. I still have enough energy to save you.

-What about you! You're coming with me, aren't you?

-Yes, I'm coming. Now, be a good girl and never let go, never open your eyes, never speak a word. I'm here; everything is fine.

-Yes. Bye.

-Bye. I'm sorry, comrades, I have to.

Then, a hollow wrapped its darkness around the mother and the child. Silently, breathlessly they cried and it was over. They were gone leaving their corpse chained, but their souls free. A male angel came to them and closed their eyes.

-Rest in peace, Laeticia and Galadria. Please prepare our places by your side.

An other angel lifted his chin and looked at the two dead women.

-Laeticia was wise to keep some of her energy to prepare this ceremony for herself and her daughter.

-Indeed, but soon, it will be our turn. Be patient.

-Those humans are crazy to think they can create a master breed by mixing their blood in our veins. And in name of what would this new generation would fallow their orders?! This will only cause our death. We're much too different now. We can only be mixed during conception. Will they understand one day?

-I don't know. Their king is obsessed with power. He thinks he's the best, that he's the most powerful, but one day, he will be defeated and he'll receive his worst and fatal hit.

-I just hope the Emperor will forbid the celestial gardens 19. Having to find an other way to get inside a different garden would slow down their experiences.

-Yeah…Do you feel it?

-What?

-Mneileasias is dead.

-He's free. Now, it's just the four of us. Hope, my friend. Hope for our freedom…

* * *

Kira and Lacus were discussing, walking in the immaculate walls of the many corridors. The pink beauty seemed anxious and Kira was doing his best to soothe her. 

-We need to find Yuna. He was there. He knows what is happening there. I'm tired of those gossips. I need facts.

-I know, but he needs to report to my father first.

-Kira, I need to know. The gardens are under my responsibility. If some of my people disappear I need to know.

-Then, we find him and ask my father to be present during the report.

-Okay.

Without an other word, Lacus started to run. It wasn't really easy with her light pink dress, so even if Kira was surprise by her sudden outburst, he was able to catch up. Surely, it was easier with usual Cagalli's not-real-dresses. In fact, it looked like one, but it was open up to the thigh and underneath, Cagalli wore short pants.

After several minutes of research, they find him in front of Cagalli's room, begging her to let him in.

-Cagalli, I want to see your sweet face! It's been so long, how can you be so cold with me?

-Get lost Yuna! I'm practicing my skills!

-But!

-No 'but's ! Now, GO AWAY!!!

She really was pissed off and this really frightened the desperate lover boy and the brother, but Lacus was over it fast and headed to the purple head angel (author's note: I hate to say Yuna is an angel, berk!).

-Yuna, tell me! What are the news of my sector?

-You'll have to wait as the others to know. The Emperor might even don't bother to tell you, so…

-So nothing! You're coming with us, so that Lacus can sleep at night. Plus, talking about the evil, you're late for your report to my father, so start running!

-Oups!

It was the good way to shake Yuna a little. He literally flew to the Emperor's office, Lacus and Kira on his tail. When they both got inside behind Yuna, the boy silently asked to his father if they could stay for the meeting. The answer was positive to the great relief of the fiancée. Yuna cleared his throat and showed his respect. The Emperor let appeared a genuine smile and began to speak before Yuna could start.

-First, I want to announce you something. We received some news from Earth and I decided Cagalli's hand wouldn't be yours.

-I..I b.beg you pardon?

-I know it breaks your heart, but it would break hers to bond to you. However, I still need your loyalty and I would appreciate it if you could give me your report.

-Yes…Yes, sir. The gardens seventeen, eighteen and nineteen have been under great assaults of winds, mist and rains, so the harvest of apples shouldn't be prosperous. However, angels have been missing during their work at celestial garden 19. Even a young girl accompanying her mother was reported missing by her father who did not see his wife returns neither. So far, thirteen people are missing. The investigation group couldn't really investigate yet, but blame their disappearance on the weather. Should we stop all activities in those sectors, Emperor?

-Yes, and help the families touched by this tragedy.

-As you wish, your Highness.

Then, out of the blue, Lacus' voice was heard. Kira could feel her sadness into her words.

-If it doesn't bother you too much, Emperor, I would like to go and see by myself what are the damages.

-Ah, yes, it is your gardens. Will you only see those poor families?

Kira knew his father was suspecting his fiancée to try to help finding the lost angels.

-Of course, she will. I'll escort her; nothing shall happen to her.

-Right, and who will escort you?

-Father, I promise you I won't take futile risks.

-How are your teleportation skills?

-One kilometre is my limit, but it's enough to get out of danger.

-Alright, then. I'll let you two leave, but don't do anything reckless.

-Thank you.

-Good, is the report over, Yuna?

-Yes, sir.

-So, I wish the three of you a good day. And Kira, be careful.

It was settle down. Lacus and Kira would go to gardens 19 and Yuna would stay alone. The couple went to prepare their leaving, when Yuna just returned to his apartments; he would never be the possessor of this palace…never.

* * *

Cagalli was sitting on her soft and comfy bed. Silence floated everywhere, imposing respect. A slight light was radiating form her. 

-_I'm nothing. I'm air. I'm not here. I'm the wind passing through everything. I see everything, feel everything. I'm the ray of the moon, pale shadow of the sun, but still everywhere in the dark._

And she went on, trying to concentrate to finally be able to perform teleportation. After an hour, the princess felt nothing. She flashed her eyes open to realise she was floating.

-Great! A child of ten years old could have done that! Okay, concentrate Cagalli, concentrate.

A few moments later, she went into a trance. Fog blurring her vision, still, a silhouette could be seen. Suddenly, Cagalli had a urge to scream; like if fire wanted to spit out of her, like if a torrent wished to get out and to damage her surrounding.

_-Who are you? What do you want and what are you doing here? You have no right to be here. This is my head, my mind, my thoughts! Get out, now!_

_-Calm down, will you. I know the place quite well._

_The shadow became clear and Cagalli was able to see who it was: Asuran Zala._

_-Well, what brings you here, my prince? Our last meeting was quite pleasant, don't you think? It was so great to be brought like a box to one place to another. In fact, wasn't I a…what's the word? Oh yeah! A potential stolen matter, right?_

_-Oh, come on, Cagalli! Don't be so precious, or at least, don't be so blind! Yes, our kingdoms signed this peace pact, but it's fragile! There are tensions! Open your eyes! You're there princess and important for the future of your world. As a prince of my own kingdom, I had to preserve mine. I thought you would have been able to understand that._

_-Still, you were so cold. You didn't have to. Plus, you use me. You asked me so many questions and I answered each of them, what about mine? What about gratitude? What about…trust, friendship, goddamit! Do you know how it feels to be ignore like this?!_

_-Well, then sorry! But it was my way to protect you! From my father, from my people and from yours! And I AM grateful for your answers! What do you want from me, now? That I beg you pardon on my knees? I can't do that because I wasn't wrong. I prefer to be cold and see you only for a brief moment than to keep you for myself and to bring you a castle of problems!_

_-It's not that I wanted to stay with you longer, it's just that I wanted comfort. Was it so much to ask?_

_-I couldn't bring that to you._

_-Hmph, obviously._

_-I couldn't bring that to you because you had to take care of this problem by yourself. If you wish so much to be by my side, than you shouldn't have escape in front of this obstacle. You should have confronted it!_

_At this comment, Cagalli lowered her amber eyes. He was right. Knowing she had someone for her blinded her judgment. Normally, she would have stayed with her father and defend her position; a few loud protestations here and there, some unlady-like comments…_

_-I guess…I guess I just wanted…_

_-Your knight in shinning armor? Always, Cagalli. I'll always be there when you'll need me, but never if you don't deliver your fights._

_-I know that! I never was like that._

_-Don't change Cagalli. Your feisty attitude is your beauty, your vitality._

_-Talking about vitality, are you already asleep or what? It's only 8pm._

_-In fact, it's nine and an half._

_-Oh. That's why I'm so hungry…but still how can you be here?_

_-I'm training and to be at the best of my power, I have to adjust my chakra._

_-And you came in my mind like that? Sounds too easy…_

_-You told me we kind of have a bond and I thought that if we connected, our energy will be one, so since I was adjusting mine, my mind wandered to you._

_-That's nicer than earlier._

_-What about you?_

_-I'm trying to teleport somewhere._

_-Where?_

_-Don't know…in my closet…anywhere!_

_-How is it going?_

_-Not good. It's been more than an hour and no results. If things still go this way I will lose my calm and that's certainly not good for what I'm trying to do._

_-And what if you needed feelings and strong emotions?_

_-My brother needs to calm his mind._

_-You're not Kira, thanks god. In fact, you're almost the opposite of him. He's calm, poise, he thinks before he acts…_

_-Hmph, go kiss him if you love him so much._

_-You know what I mean. You're drastic and you prefer to fallow your heart even if it tells you madness…_

_-You don't know how to talk to women._

_-Let me finish: this thirst of life you hold in your soul makes you the most lovely girl around._

_-You are improving. Anyway, what were you trying to protect me from? Didn't your father agree with the clauses of the pact? He can't really harm me, can he?_

_-I…don't know. I have this intuition…plus, this odd arrangement…_

_-Men don't have intuition, women do. But what arrangement?_

_-You'll soon know by your father._

_-Oh! THIS arrangement…wait. You knew! When I was at your place, you knew! And you didn't tell me! That's why you were acting so strange! You're lecturing me about not being coward, but you did the same thing. I would have preferred to learn the news by you since we already know each other._

_-And then, you would have made a scene._

_-Okay, that's it! You don't trust me and I don't trust you now, so this conversation is over._

_-You are overreacting._

_-Oh really? Then how do you feel when your father hides you major facts?_

_-(sight) Betrayed._

_-Right! You know what I long for since I'm a little girl? The truth. I'm not the only person who has to learn something I guess. See you next time Asuran._

_-With a last look, Cagalli disappeared. The only proof she had been there were the sparkles she left behind and her words echoing in the nothingness of the Universe._

_-The major problem of both of us is that we're still children, if not then, we're teenagers. We need to grow up, but we don't want to. Pffff! Better start my physical training now._

* * *

Cagalli was back on her bed and pleased she let some steam escape. Not wanting to think of her soon-to-be husband, the princess went back to her teleportation skills. She knew she couldn't get back to the state of no emotions, but she had another possibility; the one of Asuran. At her state, Cagalli thought it could be a good idea. So she concentrated on what were burning inside of her; anger, sadness, regrets, lust of action, need to be strong… They twirled like a raging hurricane and then, there was the pain in her chest: like if she was tearing apart. The wind started to blow. Suddenly, she stopped to exist to finally hit back the ground in a blink in an eye. 

Cagalli stayed on the cold floor of her bathroom, both frozen and burnt. Her breath was harsh and rapid. Once again, she sat correctly, trying to stay steady and tried her experience one more time; she ended in her closet, shaking like a leaf balanced by the wind. And she retried again and again. After her sixth teleportation, Cagalli attended to reach her bed, but her legs were extremely weak and let her down.

-Is this so painful for you too, Kira?

-Finally, the princess fainted, drained from energy.

* * *

_Cagalli's dream_

_Mist. Everywhere. Cagalli was once again there._

_-Can't believe it! Couldn't I have dreamed about…I don't know…hunters of thieves, great fighters, historic heroes…_

_-I feel offended._

_-Not you again._

_-Common, we can't keep bickering like that; we'll have to pass the rest of our lives together._

_-Oh yeah! Like I could forget that._

_-Look, if you don't want to see me, then stop becoming into trance._

_-I'm not into trance._

_-Then what? You're sleeping?_

_-Not exactly…_

_-How come, "not exactly"?_

_-I kinda worked out a lot, and…_

_-And worn you out._

_-Yeah._

_-What did you wanted to prove?_

_-Nothing!_

_-Then try to stop to put your life in danger!_

_-Mind your own business!_

_-You are my business! Remember? You are my world! And I'll show you when the opportunity comes that I trust you, but for now, I can't do anything. Except to say sorry which I did!_

_-…_

_-I'll take this silence as a possibility to here you talking to me with a smile on your face once again._

_Cagalli just looked away, sighing. A chill ran through her and she lifted her chin._

_-We just don't know each others yet. Sure there's something between us, but what do you like, what does your past look like, what are you dreams? This is mystery._

_-Those answers will come…are you okay?_

_-Yeah, it's just that I'm…sleeping on a cold marble floor._

_-Then wake up._

_-Oh! Why didn't I think of this sooner?! I'm so dumb! What do you think? I can't decide when I wake up when I faint! In fact, it's my first time._

_-Oh really?! A lot of princesses of my kingdoms faint ten times a month._

_-Well, not me and I fainted because I didn't have any energy left._

_-Then, I might help there._

_-How?_

_-We're connected, right? So I can grant you of some of mine and you'll be able to wake up…and get into bed. Nowhere else._

_-Okay. Do it._

_-No "please" and "thank you"?_

_-Oh pu-lease!_

_-That will do._

_Asuran then got near of her and took her cold hands._

_-God! Your hands are cold!_

_-Do you have to be so…close!_

_-Consider that as my reward. Sleep tight._

And she was gone.

When Cagalli woke up, she went straight to her bed and fell in a real sleep visited by no dreams.

* * *

Hey! It's me again. Just wanted to know that the couple is not really back together again. There'll still be awkward moments. So, write to me if you have commentaries...don't be mean, be constructive.


	5. A dance to remember

I'm sorry, I forgot for the past chapters to say comething: I don't own GS and GSD.

Okay! Just remember that I usually write my story when the sun is going to rise: this means 3 o'clock. So certainly, you'll find errors here and there (I just hope it's not horrible). Oh! and for chapter 6 and up, I'll use «» for talking. Those ''-'' (tirets) aren't really easy to use when you have more then two people talking lol. You were right ( The person I'm talking to will recognise herself). Of course, I'm grateful to every one who are reading my fic and who are leaving me reviews.

**

* * *

**

**CLOUDS AND DIRT**

**Chapter 5:** A dance to remember

In a well-furnished and clean office, two neat men were discussing.

-I'm sorry, my lord, but all the specimens we had are now useless and we were not able to trap any other in the gardens. They must have been closed.

-I see. Of course, it's understandable. The Emperor is protecting his people. We'll soon have other specimens, doctor. We just have to wait; everything is not in place at the moment, but it will…it will be…

-Yes…hum…sir…do we have the permission to make experimentations on the corpses?

-Of course, they're dead! And even when they were alive, they were useless, so do what you want.

-What about the laboratory in the ruins?

-We'll find you an other place. The ruins were useful when we were able to trap those angels. You need a place correctly equipped.

-Thank you, your highness.

-Close everything in the ruins.

-Yes, sir. And about the hidden teleportation circle?

-Order the mage to stop the chant. The energy of the trap will slowly fade by itself.

-Yes, sir.

-Anything else?

-No, sir.

-Good. You are dismissed.

-The conversation was over.

* * *

Inside the Emperor's castle, in every room, we were able to hear a loud scram; Cagalli. 

-What!!! Kira's gone! Without even telling me!!!

* * *

Heavy clouds, thunder, wind, rain… it was all Lacus could see, hear and feel. Kira standing by her side, he too looked towards the gardens. 

-It looks bad. Is it normal? I mean, the weather, is it normal? It's been months.

-I seriously doubt it. We had strong storms that were dangerous for us and there's been angel lost, but there must be something else. Something is wrong. Kira…

-Lacus, I know what you're going to say and you know what I'm going to say.

-But, Kira, I need to see what's going on if I want to protect my people. It's my responsibility!

-It's too dangerous to go investigate in the gardens!

-You'll be there as you said to your father to protect me! Kira, please!

-I allow you to investigate during three hours; half of this delay will be for your research and the other half to come back home. And you stay near me at all times!

-Thanks, Kira. I owe you.

-Yes, you owe me big! You owe me to stay safe and sound and to have the beautiful smile of yours on your face at our marriage.

-I promise.

-So let's go.

Lacus took Kira's hand and they both spread their wings to pass over the lock gate of the 19th garden. They landed with difficulty since the wind started to blow full force once again. And they disappeared in the mist.

* * *

At the Heaven palace, everyone were running right and left. An important event was going to take place between those walls: an announcement of a holy union. Everything was almost ready. The Emperor would have wished to have his son with them, celebrating the great event, but King Zala had made it clear that he couldn't wait since he had problems to deal in his kingdom concerning invasions. He didn't give a lot of details; nothing new for the King, he always liked to keep his secrets. 

Cagalli was in her room. Alone, trying to keep her calm, but something was bugging her… or rather someone. Her nanny was constantly knocking at her door, not letting her the chance to rest her ears.

-Quit it, nanny, I won't open the door.

-Princess! You talked of dress matter long ago with your father and it was made clear, in such circumstances, that you would be wearing one.

-That's…that's not the point.

Soundless. Her last comment was a shy whisper. She wished her brother and Lacus were there; they never were apart since years. Even if this marriage was arranged, she wanted them to be present. Of course, Mirr would be there, but Kira was her twin; somehow, they were one. Sighing, Cagalli headed to the door and silently let her nanny in. The old woman looked at her pupil and took her princess' hands.

-Don't be sad, dear. I heard the prince is a gentleman. You'll be happy.

Some tears escaped her wrinkeld eyes and ran down her cheek. She quickly wiped them away and smiled brightly to Cagalli.

-Now, darling what about the light blue dress that seems to be made of air? Lacus offered to you, did she not?

-Yes.

-I'll double this ''yes'' so it can answer to both of my questions.

Once Cagalli was dressed, the nanny made the princess sit down and put her palms on the girl's bare shoulder.

-Now, Cagalli, an important matter…

-Oh no! Nanny! Not THE talk again! I won't support it, plus I know everything! Or could you save it for my wedding day? That way I'll be prepare to hear about your bees and flowers.

-Oh! Well, that's not what I had in mind… I wanted to apply some make-up.

-NO! This was not part of the deal!! I'll look like a doll! Nanny!!! If you get near me with this damn lipstick of yours!!!

-This part sure took more time than dressing her up, but in the end, the old woman won… as always, thanks to her experience.

* * *

At seven o'clock, everything was ready. The royal angels were at their places; facing the entrance, on their feet and straight as soldiers waiting for their colonel. Suddenly, the doors of the banquet room opened and King Zala appeared with his court and his son behind him. Both groups faced each other. The Emperor had a welcoming smile and greeted his guests with courtesy. The politicians started to talk about banalities. And Cagalli was doing her best to listen the conversation and was trying desperately to do not look at Asuran, but after several minutes of boring polite exchange, her eyes turned towards him. He was looking at her for 'God knows' how long. His soon-to-be fiancée knew all too well what he was doing and started a conversation with…well, herself. 

-_Asuran Zala, stop reading my mind. These are my thoughts_.

Asuran was playing with her, a glint in his amazingly awesome emerald eyes and a smirk on his lips. He motioned ''no'' with his head.

-_You're being rude. You should be listening your and my father._

This time, he just chuckled and moved closer of Cagalli without being noticed and, when Asuran was close enough, he started a little mum conversation.

-What about you, princess? All you can think about is to do not look at me. Do I look so terrible?

-You're not that bad.

-(chuckle) Your mind tells me something much more flattering. Cagalli?

-Yes.

-I missed you.

-I...missed you too, but could we... Later, okay?

Discretely, he took her hand and gently squeezed it.

-As you wish.

When the introduction was over, everyone took place around rounds tables. Forty guests were present. Unfortunately for Cagalli, she couldn't sit besides Mirralia because she had to sit besides her father. Of course, she had to sit besides Asuran too, but when he took her hand back there, the young girl felt like if a tornado had overthrew the wall she had built to do not fall too fast in his arms. She wanted a solid relationship with Asuran; like Kira and Lacus. Cagalli did not wish something based on lust or urge to be one just because they weren't meant to be with someone else. But then again how could the girl know if what she feels inside is true? Yet, the princess surely didn't want to have a fiancé hating her guts.

-_Asuran…_

Slowly, he turned his head to face her and stare into her eyes.

-_It's not against you…I want to be strong, but…_

She just won't say it: she was afraid: Afraid to be tied down, to be separated from her twin, to actually live her life with someone was frightening…

Asuran lowered his head to, seconds later, set his tender eyes on her. He didn't need to say a word. A smile was all she was longing for. A smile that would mean:«I understand and I'll be there no matter what.» Under the table, Cagalli searched for his hand and when she finally found it, gently, she brushed a single word with one of her finger: «Thanks». Asuran silently chuckled and took hold of her hands; until the dinner was served, he would not let go.

* * *

Finally, the moment had come. After dinner, they would have to dance together to make official their engagement. For angels, if both lovers wanted to get married, their wings would extend by themselves and shine. Of course, since arranged marriage was common, there was some treachery. A voluntary spreading of the wings made by the fiancé, a special spotlight for the bride… This way, none of the families would get offended. 

Slowly, all lights turned down and only one spot of light was left. Asuran got on his feet and presented his hand to Cagalli.

-Could I have the pleasure to dance with you?

-Do I really have the choice?

Of course, her last statement was a mere murder. When they finally reached the light, they got in position and Asuran murmured in her hear.

-A girl wants you to remember to let me guide you and that it's a traditional dance so you'll have to prepare to jump when I'll grab your waist; to do not hit when I'll do it.

-M…Mirr.

She couldn't think straight. Of course, she danced with him before, but this was they were to be fiancés. His breath on her ear, his hands on her waist, his sweet perfume, his unreal eyes…everything seemed out of proportion and was making her feel dizzy.

The music began its Heaven Waltz, that Asuran had to learn with a delay of only one day, and the prince started to dance waking up Cagalli in the process. Three quarter of the song was passed and none of them had spread their wings. The Emperor was now really stressed: did his daughter forgot the major goal of the dance? If she didn't wish to marry him, then fine, but she could atleast act as if she did!

Suddenly, Cagalli's grip on Assuran tightened. She started to pant and looked at Asuran, pleading him to give her some strength.

-Asuran! My wings, I can't control them!

-Just let them get out, Cagalli.

-But…

-Let them. Mine's are free, now. Your father wants you to let them go free too.

She did what she was told. When her white wings were free, shinning shouting stars seemed to burst out of their two sets of wings, twirling in the room. Every angel got on their feet to acclaim them happily. The humans stared at each other and finally fallowed their allies.

The moment Cagalli heard the acclamation, her memory stroke back to her. She almost forgot, they was supposed to spread their wings…well, atleast, her body did it for her. But what about Assuran? How did he know he had to…

-How did you know we had to spread our wings?

-We had?

-You didn't know?

-No.

-Then, why?

-It just, felt right. Plus your father was praying so that would them out…and I knew you would love to see mine.

He had murmured the last part in her hear, so that his cheek would brush hers when he would get back.

After their dance, Cagalli's father silenced everyone and started his speech concerning how the wedding would solidify the deal between Earth and Heaven, how hope was strongly preserved. Of course, the King Zala did the same, but it was shorter…and less enthusiastic, but none the less, he talked of peace. It was made cleared too that the soon-to-be broom and bride would be living two weeks in Heaven palace and two weeks in the Zala's castle. Then, they would get married.

When both speeches were over, the guests headed to the dance floor and the music once again played. The Emperor took Cagalli by the hand and brought her at their table so they could talk.

-Cagalli, the prince and you have to spend more time together, so he'll be staying here and you'll two weeks later, you'll visit his homeland as we just said. However, I know you are soul mates and I don't want problems like I did with Kira and Lacus.

-You had problems with Ki…what type of problems?

-Well you know…hormones problem.

-Kira and Lacus! They are as white as the snow! They certainly didn't go really far!

-You're wrong. They were…making out.

-That's…That's it! They're going to be married for God's sake and they love each other!

-It's not appropriate.

-Where were they?

-In the garden.

-(laugh) Well atleast, they weren't on a bed.

-Don't laugh.

-Alright, alright…but that's only because you gave me a good reason to mock Kira. Now, could I go see Mirr?

-Of course.

When Cagalli reached Mirralia, she was arguing with a handsome blond boy. It looked…violent.

-Hey! What's going in on, Mirr?

-Cagalli! Could you please order this pervert to back off?!

-Ehhh… What did he do?

That's when the blond guy butted in.

-Nothing, awesome princess. I just admired her virtues.

-Oh! You're talking about her vivacity, her intelligence and her kindness?

-I'm afraid he did not.

Cagalli faced the one who had spoken: Asuran accompanied by two young men.

-My dear fiancée, you just met Dearka: the man who is the most attached to women.

-Is he dangerous?

-That was Mirralia. Cagalli's friend was so pissed off that she didn't seem to care anymore of her behaviour in front of a prince.

-Maybe a little, but only for men. He will never meant harm to women, isn't that true, Dearka?

-Yes, of course. I just wish them happiness and pleasure.

Cagalli was stunned. So that's how humans act with women? «Wish them happiness and pleasure». Do they think Mirr and she couldn't understand? All those words unsaid, but meant… Mirralia would have just been another girl brought to happiness by this bimbo? No way! That was certainly not the way of Cagalli… Then again, maybe she could play the poor dumb who doesn't understand a word. It could be interesting…

-Then, your wish is towards me too, I am not correct?

-Yes…of course.

-Well…what are you waiting for, mister Dearka? An invitation? Show me how?

-How? How what?

-How you can please me, of course!

-Hum…Assuran?

-Nope, I'm not helping you there.

-Why not, my dear fiancé? What about you? What would you do?

-Hum…it depends of…your mood.

-Okay then, what if I feel hot? Extremely hot?

-Hum…

Assuran didn't know what to do. This was way beyond the normal and classic conversation. Plus, it was improper to talk of such matter with women in public. Cagalli was asking questions much too precise! However, they only talk of superficial matter. The princess saw that they were in an impasse; when boys think about sexuality, there's no way they can focus on something else.

-Okay, that's it boys! We're no object and certainly not your toy! So you, Dearka, better stop to wish pleasure to women, because I'm sure you can't grant this wish. Mirralia, would you mind fallowing me elsewhere?

-I'll be there in a sec.

The young girl faced the tanned boy and dig her spike heel in Dearka's foot. One of Asuran's friend with silver hair rushed to the pervert to place a hand over his comrade's mouth, preventing the poor man to scream.

-That's for grabbing my ass, pervert!

Both girls headed for a balcony. Asuran turned to face his friend in pain, a smirk on his lips.

-Nice job, Dearka! You'll surely steal Cagalli from me as you vowed to Yzak behind my back earlier.

-Screw that, I want Mirralia. She's feisty for an angel.

-Yes and smart. Forget it, you don't stand a chance.

-We shall see that.

-Nicol, could you please try to push some sense into him? I'll go talk to the ladies.

-I'll try, but I won't promise it will be a success.

The prince just laughed and patted Nicol's shoulder. Then he went to find the girls. They were still on the balcony, talking together, not noticing him. Assuran lightly coughed to get their attention. Hastily, they checked the newcomer.

-Ladies, I just wanted to apologise for my friend's excess of zeal.

-He acted like a pig.

-I swear, he meant no harm. For him, it might be a way to show how beautiful the girl is. I know, it's not the good way and that's why I require an other stomp on his other foot, if you don't mind, lady Mirralia.

-This would be my pleasure, my prince. Please, excuse me.

And Mirralia went inside to show she was not a weak «female» at all. Cagalli and Asuran stayed outside.

-If you don't approve his methods, what are yours?

-Well…first, I try to be alone with the girl…

Then, he slowly walked to her, making it clear he wanted to show her his techniques.

-Secondly, I get near her; close enough to smell the sweet perfume of her body.

The time seemed to stop as he lowered his head so he could murmur words into her ear.

-And finally, I softly whisper tender compliments into her ear making her know I'm speaking the truth.

His fiancée chuckled and Assuran got back a little.

-Cagalli, I truly want to know you. Your virtues and flaws; everything.

-Does it really works on the ones who makes your heart skip a beat?

-(laugh) I was serious, but to answer your question: I don't know. You tell me.

-Not one bit.

Even if Cagalli's answer was negative, Asuran's demonstration still permitted him to get near her. Now, he had his strong arms around her waist, forbidding the girl to go anywhere. They gazed into each other's eyes and slowly Asuran's face moved closer from Cagalli's. She was so comfortable in his arms, wrapped by his heat and maybe… his love. They lips were inches apart when suddenly, someone came behind Asuran's back and coughed the way he did, few moments ago. The two teenagers hastily broke their embrace and faced the intruder: Mirralia.

-What were you two doing?

-Hum…just dancing a slow.

-With no music.

-No need of music for a slow, Mirr.

-Yeah, right. Anyway, the King is leaving. He has important matter do deal with tomorrow, so the Emperor sent me to warn you, but if I interrupt something I'll just…

-No! No. It's okay Mirr. We're coming.

* * *

Kira and Lacus were slowly and sorely making their way through the mist. The prince never once let go his fiancée's hand. He heard her scream, trying to tell him something. 

-KIRA! MAGIC HAS BEEN USE SOMEWHERE NEAR. CAN YOU FEEL IT?

It was true. He was so busy trying to focus on their direction and to protect Lacus that he blocked every magic waves, but now, Kira could sense them: radiations coming from the ground. They cautiously walked nearer from the place, but apparently not carefully enough because a blinding light engulfed them.

An hour later, they feet finally hit the floor. Kira was enveloping Lacus with his arms, trying his best to prevent possible attacks. With his look, he examined every rock, every rotten piece of wood, every dust cloud. Dirt and blood was covering everything. Red handprints were decorating a massive door. Behind it, noises could be heard.

-Lacus, I think we felt in a trap.

-Oh my! But where are we?

-I don't know, but I'm sure we should be unnoticeable.

Suddenly, they heard voices from the other room.

-Did you light coming from the teleportation room?

-I didn't notice. But the Emperor forbidden angels to investigate in the gardens, so it might be your imagination.

-Maybe…but I'll check anyway. It might be a child who wanted to show how brave he was to his friend.

-Whatever.

Kira and Lacus worriedly stared at the door hearing footsteps getting louder and louder. The knob turned and…

* * *

Okay, I really worked hard on this chapter, plus I spent two ours refining it, but then again, I don't know... Anyway, maybe I'll have a clue when you'll send me your comments. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it. Have a nice day...or night. 


End file.
